Do You Remember?
by CandyFlossSoup.x
Summary: Lucius and his belle Sienna are happy, everything's ok. But of course, something happens to shake that up. Sienna remembers more and more gruesome details of the times during the beginning of their relationship. Rated M for a reason, mainly sex/torture.
1. Prologue

"Do you remember?" whispered Lucius as we trudged on through the snow. I looked up at him, and his silvery hair and gorgeous eyes, just a shade darker.

"What?" I whispered back, quietly. Lucius chuckled into his coat, and slowly peered back at me.

"Us. Our beginning."

It was my turn to laugh now. Of course I remembered. This was the love of my life. Lucius stoked the hair which my hat didn't cover, and leant in to kiss my cold rosy cheek. The warmth of his breath startled me as his kiss moved to my lips. I considered everything about that moment. The fact that everything with Lucius was beautiful now, and then I remembered our losses, and the consequences of our love. I pushed these memories away as I felt new snow land on my skin and melt, and Lucius' tongue caressing my mouth. I gasped and pulled away.

"Sienna?" Lucius asked, holding my cheeks with his strong hands. "What's wrong?"

"My father," I whispered. "I just saw..."

Lucius' face lost all colour and drooped. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I wept, realising now that I was crying. Lucius sighed and pulled me into his chest, but I struggled. "NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Lucius looked shocked, even slightly angry, but eventually he nodded consensually, took my hand, and we Apparated home.


	2. Snow Fell Thick

It was winter when we first met, snow thick on the ground, more so than any other winter I had ever seen. My father had recently sent me from the family home for dating a boy he deemed unsuitable, and not rich enough, or pure enough, which resulted in his death. A great duel between his family and mine gave him critical injuries inflicted by my brother which were too drastic to heal, and he couldn't be saved. My mind was in tatters; I was unstable, young and vulnerable. Food had been short, and alcohol more abundant than it ought have been. I can't remember how I made my way to Malfoy Manor, but I got there. When I did, the eccentric and beautiful grounds were laden with a dusting of white snow. My bare feet tingled as I walked, shivering, towards the grand home.

I banged the serpent knocker with all my might, which was not very much. By some miracle Lucius heard, and opened up to me. He lead me to the bathroom, and ran me a hot, steaming bath, full to the brim.

"Do enjoy," he smiled in a low voice. When I'd seen him open the door, I never expected this man to allow me through. My father had never wanted to mingle with him in business.

"Thank y-you," I whispered. He nodded at me.

"Freezing out there, you know. Why were you wandering the country barefoot in weather like this?"

"L-long sto-ry," I stammered again.

"Well," he breathed. "You'll have to tell me that sometime. Enjoy your soak, Miss..."

"Denton," I replied. "Sienna Denton. Thank you, Mr Malfoy."

He nodded, pressing his lips together, and left. I removed my thin dress and outworn underwear and slipped in. I hadn't felt such warmth for months. I gasped out in relief. I could finally feel my limbs properly once again. I used a blue coloured, sweetly scented soap to clean my body, and removed my wild hair after weeks of going au natural. I lay back, and relaxed, just mulling things over. My thoughts quickly turned to Damien, my lover. He was gone. His family weren't mourning; they cursed him for getting involved with me, and my father, and for being so foolish to do so.

I hadn't thought about him much since I'd been thrown out, but now I had all the time in the world to do so. I did miss him. I missed his laugh, and his smile, and his silly shyness. I loved his eyes, and the intensity of them when we made love, and his passion, and the way his hands would hold me so tightly and desperately. It was something wonderful to feel needed that much, so necessary. He wasn't much to talk to, and I could never have married him, but with such beauty and passion, the sex was something I felt that, even now after he was gone, I could not live without.

I opened my eyes, the light suddenly burning them a little. The door was closed, my towels and clothes untouched. Everything was still, just as I had left it. Quiet, although I had thought it was so much noisier as I was basking in the water. My thoughts must have been whizzing around my mind fast.

I looked at the closed door. Could I really? In somebody else's home? With every chance of being caught in a very intimate solo act? I sighed and decided against it, grunting in slight annoyance as I lay back and closed my eyes again, my hand cupping my womanly area before I could stop myself.

"Mmm," I breathed as I felt my touch, and the water sloshing around my hand. It couldn't do any harm, could it? And of course, I was rather handy with the Obliviate spell. One finger slipped more intimately between my legs.

"I am glad you took my advice," growled a low voice. "To enjoy your bath."

I sat up, gasping, horrified.

"I'm so sorry," I cried, cursing myself inwardly. I just saw Lucius' mouth twitch at the corners.

"Be far, far from sorrow," he told me with a dark chuckle. "I am now rather annoyed with myself for snatching such a splendid sight from before my eyes."

I was embarrassed, of course, but my confusion overshadowed this. I peered deeply into Lucius' silvery eyes and felt myself blush. They twinkled, and my hand snaked back downwards to my burning sex. He nodded slowly and I rocked into the ministrations of my fingers.

"Yes," he hissed happily, long and low. "Good, Sienna."

I began to moan and as I watched Lucius' erection grow enormously, alarmingly larger than I believed possible. He held up his palm to me, and I slowed down. He pulled off his heavy robes and let them thump to the floor, revealing his pale nudity. I rolled my eyes over him. His legs were strong and muscular, and his chest square and toned.

"Now," I whispered firmly. His eyes narrowed, and I could sense his pleasure. He balanced himself over me, holding himself on his manly arms. His face was close to mine and he pressed his lips strongly upon mine. I pushed his head down into mine, and he suddenly plunged into my pussy.

I moaned out in pleasure. Lucius chuckled.

"I know you like it, Miss Denton," he whispered right into my ear. "I know that whoever I enter will like it. But you, oh, you love it. You love me filling you up. You love when I connect with you. And we've only just met. And you love it."

"Just fuck me," I groaned. "Don't let me feel you in me and not move. Fuck me."

I felt the friction as he pulled out, then slammed back in, back and forth. I couldn't help but pant and moan loudly. I screamed as his mouth closed around my nipple, and his hands cupping my backside.

"Nice," he grunted. "Tight. Mm, I like that."

I giggled, but stopped halfway, as I felt my orgasm coursing through my body.

"Yes," I whispered. "Fuck yes, Mr Malfoy."

I felt him cum too, and I knew he had felt my walls throb around his thick cock but he kept thrusting, pushing faster and faster, making me force my hips up and down into him, until finally neither of us could take any more, and collapsed.

"Oh my," I panted.

"Indeed," groaned Lucius. "Indeed, my dear."

He stood up, pulling away and drying his body off. The water was still as hot as when I had entered it. I lay, unable to move, still passing my orgasm through, the most intense and passionate I had ever felt. Lucius dressed, and walked to the door, his long black cane thudding with each step. He paused at the handle, and turned back to me, his eyes lingering on my form for a moment.

"Again, Sienna. Soon."


	3. Midnight Adventures

I lay in bed, restless. My body still tingled with the pleasure from Lucius' spontaneous fuck. I played the experience through and through in my mind, and finally his last look at me and those softly spoken words. I wondered how soon was 'soon'. Maybe he had only said that, meaninglessly. I'd had better sleep in the wild. Now I was in a luscious bed, a mattress filled with a thousand hippogriff feathers, yet I couldn't sleep. I turned on the lights, and slipped from beneath the covers. The room was huge. I hadn't taken it all in before.

The walls were a grand burgundy, almost rich brown, colour. The carpet was a little lighter, and the lights scattered around were all bright white. I glanced into the bright bathroom. I needed a drink. Badly. But I didn't just want a drink. I wanted to roam the mansion. I think that deep inside, I wanted to find Lucius again. I wanted to make 'soon' come.

Quietly, I opened the door, stepped out onto the soft carpet of the upstairs hallway, and looked both ways, as if crossing a busy road. I took my pick, where I ended up being left purely as chance, and tiptoed silently as far as I could until I saw a door, a picture, something that stole my curiosity. Flickering flames glowed as I walked past them, placed into lanterns suck to the wall. The black marble staircase suddenly caught each little flame within the top step, and I pressed my foot onto it, a cold contrast to the soft, warm carpet I was now on. I pattered down the stairs, glancing back up them once I reached the bottom. I was facing straight into the bathroom where Lucius and I had fucked. I shook it out of my head, and murmured "Lumos", continuing into the kitchen. I sa a faint glow coming from out of there, not dissimilar to the glow coming from my own wand.

"H-hello?" I whispered, though barely making a sound. The sudden smack of feet to a cold floor whipped my ears. A tall slender figure emerged from the darkness.

"So you're the girl my dad took in? How nice of him, I'm sure you thought," the figure laughed, approaching me closer and closer. I could see his white-blonde hair and his glimmering grey eyes. "Well, fuck that thought!" His voice was suddenly loud and bitter. "My father is a fucking bastard. Selfish. Shit. Dirty."

"That's not true!" I screamed impulsively. "He let me in! I could have died if he hadn't of!"

The boy I assumed was Draco Malfoy cackled. But nothing was funny.

"Well, I'm glad he did," he sighed. "He's given me a distraction. I heard him earlier, fucking my mother senseless. I didn't even know she was home. But she clearly loved it. And I'm glad he's _finally_ paying her some attention again."

I gulped nervously. Did he really think that was his mother, or was he playing some sick game with me?

"It reminded me how much I need a good fucking. I haven't been allowed out in ages. And my mother refuses to bring girls in for me. But it looks like my father has done exactly as planned. Now, if you'd like to follow me to my room. Unless you'd like me to have you over the counter..."

I wrinkled my nose.

"No! That's wrong! You're about sixteen," I retorted. Draco shrugged.

"I like an older woman. Experience is fucking hot. You can't be that much older than me, anyway."

"I'm nineteen," I told him, straightening my posture.

"See," he smirked. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let Lucius' son do this to me. Have the father, then the son, what a lucky girl. So I ran. Up to my room, slid under the covers, and didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
